


Keepin' an Eye on You

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Happy Ending, Hope, M/M, Oneshot, open endings, themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly





	Keepin' an Eye on You

For as long as Theo could remember, he’d had to fend for himself. The only life he’d ever known was ‘survival of the fittest’. He wasn’t born with an advantage or even a fair chance like most people. He was weak. He had a problem with his heart. So he did what he had to to take care of it.

Unfortunately, that cost him his heart, and not his anatomical one. It cost him his soul. He did whatever it took to live and somewhere along the way, he may have gotten off track. He may have lost track of how many people he let die so he could live. He may have let whatever good that was in him, hide in some dark corner within himself so it was safe.

Somewhere the Dread Doctors wouldn’t find it. They never did but unfortunately, Tara did. She ripped it over and over until he got it into his head that things had to change.

Whether he liked it or not things did change. Suddenly, everyone was watching him. He couldn’t fend for himself even if he wanted to. And when he tried, he could feel how hopeless he felt. Like when he bargained with Liam to break the sword. That would’ve been so easy before Tara…

No one trusted him. All eyes were on him while they waited for him to make his move and attack but he never did. He could only help. Sure, he made a lot of sarcastic remarks that pissed everyone off but they were meaningless jabs for the most part, meant to prove that he was, in fact, Theo still.

Soon enough, the pack wasn’t the only ones keeping an eye on him. The sheriff’s deputies were always questioning him, always scooting him off to his next parking spot. For how much he was being watched, it was ironic how no one noticed when he’d been taken by hunters.

No worry though. Theo was good at surviving under harsh conditions. After returning to the pack, suddenly, no one was really keeping an eye on him. Well, not specifically. They were all afraid of everything. He was too. And in his fear, he found himself, protecting Scott’s beta. He found himself keeping an eye on Liam.

Not that long ago, Liam had been keeping an eye on him. But then Theo was saving his ass every time he turned around. He was keeping him from killing people and shifting when he shouldn't.

And that was where things changed.

Pretty soon, Scott was telling Theo those words. “I’m keeping an eye on you,” the alpha said. But it wasn’t a threat. It was a promise that he would check up on him to make sure he was doing alright and still taking care of his beta.

It was Melissa warning him as he left the hospital that night of the war, “I’ve got my eye on you, kiddo.” Like she was worried about him, not that he was going to hurt someone. But like she was worried he wouldn’t be willing to ask for help.

It was the sheriff pulling him over shortly afterward and having a talk with him about how he wanted to see him doing good things like he had been and saying, “I’m keeping my eye on you, Theo.” Like he meant that he was going to make sure Theo was staying out of trouble and trying hard to be someone who deserved a second chance.

It all gave Theo a sense of… hope like he’d never had before. It made him feel stronger than he’d ever felt in his entire life. It made him feel like he belonged. It meant he didn’t have to keep a pair of eyes on the back of his head or watch his every step since there would be other people looking out for him.

It meant, whether they were ready to admit it or not, that he was pack. He might just be the omega of the pack but, in Scott’s pack, that was better than being a beta in any other pack as far as he was concerned.

When Mason had first uttered the words, Theo figured it would be similar to all the other ones but he quickly figured out that there was a lot more meaning and… it was definitely meant to be threatening but it just made Theo even happier.

Theo and Mason were waiting for Liam to get back from LaCrosse practice when the beta got home, immediately noticing Theo and greeting him happily, happier than he would normally greet someone. And as he left to put his things away in his room, Theo’s eyes watched him for as long as possible and his eyes may have wandered below the waist for a moment.

The next thing Theo knew, he was face to face with Mason being stared down skeptically while the human said, “I’m gonna be keeping an eye on you, Raeken.” The fact that he said it so seriously literally made Theo laugh.

With a huge smile Theo informed him, “Well, you’re not the only one.”

Mason scoffed. “I bet I’m not.” And, honestly, if only he knew the half of it. As threatening as Mason was trying to be, Theo had faith things would work themselves out. People are watching out for him now.


End file.
